Stupid Little Book
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: Elizaveta buys Roderich a journal to write in to keep the aristocratic nation from totally snapping. Life's entries are not all sunshine and flying mint bunnies, though! Gakuen Hetalia, PruAus, some OOCness, humor and some drama.
1. Day One Of this Journal

Stupid Little Book

Summary: Elizaveta buys Roderich a journal to write in to keep the aristocratic nation from totally snapping. Life's entries are not all sunshine and flying mint bunnies, though! Gakuen Hetalia, PruAus, some OOCness, humor and some drama.

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, OOCness, Mentions of other minor pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Prussia would be with Austria, America and England would be married, and the Sino-Soviet union would never have split!

A/N: Yay! I hope this comes out well... And yes, I'm not dead! I've just had no inspiration for my Naruto fics... Also, things just keep happening and such... Anyways, read and REVIEW!

Dear Journal (as I have yet to find something else to say),

My name is Roderich Edelstein. I am the age of 17, just to say something about myself. Even though you are an inanimate object. Anyways, my friend, Elizaveta, bought me you in order to, "keep you from snapping and murdering everyone!". I don't think this was necessary, but she insisted, and it is impolite to turn down an offered gift.

I am not quite sure how to go about this, but I suppose I should write about my day, or at least what has passed by of it as I am sitting in my fifth block of "History". This... abomination of a retelling of history is very much giving me a headache. Events that are sometimes stated in our text is not how it actually happened. I know since I have taken to doing extensive reasearch before in my spare time. Unfortunately, we are still required to take this class, though. My first block is my favorite one of music. At our school we have a nice grand piano that no one really seems to use but me. They stay away from it like it has bubonic plague or something of the such. I assure you, that if it did have bubonic plague, then (if I may use such crass language) we would be SCREWED. The poor students would have no possible chance of survival. I wouldn't have any possibility of surviving.

_Heeeyyy, Roddykins, what do you mean we stay away from it like the plague? -Elizaveta WAS HERE!_

Veta-chan, please refrain from writing in my notebook. This is supposed to be personal, like you yourself had said.

_That's not nice, Roderich! *pout* Fine, I won't help you out with this at all!_

...And now Elizaveta is mad at me. I will have to make it up to her later by buying her another doujinshi. She seems to have taken a liking to Ouran High School Host Club yaoi doujins... I believe she and Kiku actually write them to.

To continue from earlier, I was playing during first block when that barbaric IDIOT named Gilbert came over and slammed down as many keys as he had fingers. It made such a harsh grating sound to my eyes, I nearly killed him. After explaining to him how horrible that sound was, he turned to me and said:

"Whatever, I was just trying to get your attention, Specs. Stop having a stick up your ass!"

I sincerely hope that I have the honor of killing him. Or possibly "jumping" him... And I have to admit that I meant that in multiple ways. There is something damnably appealing about him, even though he drives me insane. After his stupid interruption, I had turned away and continued playing, pretending that nothing had happened.

_Aww, Roddy... Just act on your feelings! I really like the pairing of you two! And, heh, you should totally jump him... :D_

Elizaveta! He's probably STRAIGHT. And stop writing in my notebook and reading about my feelings! Moving on to next block, I have math class. In there I have the "pleasure" of sitting next to Francis and Antonio, Gilbert's best friends. Honestly, Francis make me quite uncomfortable. He keeps trying to sexually harrass all of the girls... And me. He says that I am much like a girl. I beg to differ. But still, I digress, and I instead was bombarded with questions such as:

"Did Gilbert talk to you yet?"

"Has he said anything... gossip worthy?"

"Has he said anything to you that may have sounded emotional?"

I think that they must be drunk again, although only Gott knows how they got their hands on alcohol THIS time. I shook my head no and they looked very disappointed. After that was break, where I saw they horsing around with Gilbert and calling hims things like "coward".

PE was next, and that went off without a hitch, as did Biology, but lunch was when Elizaveta gave me you. She said that I had been stressed out and that I seemed "stiffer" than usual. I had attempted to refuse the gift, but there was no such way to do so. She also made the comment I had pointed out earlier.

And that brings us to NOW.

Sitting in History class, watching Gilbert sleep one row over, two chairs in front of me. He is actually quite peaceful when he sleeps. If I were cliche` I would have said that he looked like an angel, but there's no way that "Gilbert" and "Angel" could be put in the same sentence together. Luckily, too, Elizaveta sits next to me. Francis sits behind her, and it is rather amusing to watch him get hit with a frying pan at least twice a day. How Veta-chan gets that frying pan into the school eludes me.

The bell has rung, and now I am in English class. We are currently almost done with _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare. This is my most nervous class.

I sit directly in front of Gilbert.

I have to be extremely carful right now so that he doesn't find this. I am currently hiding it beneath my textbook and play. I wish I sat behind him so that I could stare at his broad, firm back all period instead of trying to not do anything wrong. I'm already "smooth" enough as it is. I spend hours making sure I do perfectly in English for this very reason.

I keep feeling someone staring at me, like their eyes are boaring right into my back. I am finding it quite disturbing as whenever I turn and look back even the slightest, I don't feel the insistent staring anymore. I don't really know anyone who sits behind me besides Gilbert, so I am very disturbed that someone I am not fully aquainted with is staring at me.

I had asked Elizaveta about this before, and she insists it's Gilbert, although I think she's just trying to make me feel better. She's very lucky... She and Gilbert are childhood friends. I only met her in my second year of middle school. I had actually dated her for a short time, but then I had realized that I was gay. Elizaveta actually got into yaoi since she was trying to be supportive of me.

There's the feeling of someone staring at me again! I wish that it would stop soon...

Ah, the final bell has rung. it is time to go home.

Your writer who didn't want to do this,

Roderich Edelstein


	2. FAIL aka Day Two

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Soooo... Another chapter! Yayyy! So, thanks to: Reviewers, you guys inspired me to update quickly; Kakarotto, for supporting my fic writing; Veta-chan, for reading and enjoying this; any readers right now! You guys are teh besht! :3

-Nappa

Warning: OOC-ness, Mentions of multiple other pairings

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, would I really be writing fanfiction? Think a little here people.

Dear Stupid Little Book,

That is your new name. As Gilbert saw you fall out of my European book bag (it is not a purse, no matter how much Francis insists that it is) and almost read the one entry in you.

My entire social life had almost ended all in one small spontaneous moment. I do hope you reflect on this and decide to behave properly in the future.

Perhaps Veta-chan was right, and I really do need a journal. Meine gott, I'm talking to it like it's a human being.

Currently it is after school, the day after yesterday, otherwise known as my first entry. Today was quite eventful, although it meant a lot of embarassment for me.

It began like any other day, with music, and Gilbert attempted to get my attention again. This time he decided to close the piano on me and nearly broke my fingers. My immediate reaction was that I yelled at him, and we unfortunately got into an argument. During our argument, I'm not quite sure how this happened, he had sat down on the piano bench with me. When I finally became more aware that he had, I also realized that he was mere inches from my face. My face lit up to be brighter than one of Lovino and Antonio's tomatoes (which reminds me to ask them how they are doing relationship-wise... Actually, that might not be necessary... Antonio seems very delightened when he talks about his "Little Lovi~!"). I must assume that Gilbert had noticed my sudden change in color since he suddenly moved even closer to me. I could feel his breathing against my face! I must have become many shades deeper of red.

"Kesesesesese, are you enjoying this, Roddy?" he had asked me in this low voice. If I were any less of a gentleman, I probably would have groaned. I meakly shook my head and thanked every god known (even Elizaveta's yaoi gods) that the bell rang just then. I raced out of the classroom quite ungracefully. Verdammt. Can't he see what he does to me? Was it obvious how much I really did want to "jump" him?

But, next block, I was bombarded again with questions.

"Why are you so red, mon ami?"

"Do you need any churros/ You look a little flustered. *big Antonio smile*"

I am not sure when Francis decided I was his friend, but apparently we are now. Antonio and I were aquianted before, but... Again, I am rather confused.

They seemed so disappointed when I denied them any information of the previous block, that I almost told them. BUT, I couldn't. After all, Antonio is known as the "man of passion" and can tell love from four miles away. After all, Antonio spotted Lovino's love for him, which is rather hard as Lovino doesn't express his feelings very well. Francis can really only tell it from three and a half miles away. Even though he really only uses that sense to find lust.

Again, I raced out of class to get away from them. And then I tripped and fell on my face. In front of Gilbert.

"What, swooning over me, Specs?" he had said. My face became red again and I got up and walked away, yelling a very unconvincing, "NO!" behind me.

After telling Elizaveta all of this (and being interrupted several times by her squeeing), she decided to tell me that I was such a tsundere and that she can't wait to tell Kiku and her new friend Feliks. To let you know, Feliks is a new foreign exchange student from Poland. Toris, the shy boy who sits in the back of Math class, seems to have taken quite the liking to him.

In PE, we had to run the mile while being timed. I got 7:34. People say that it is quite fast, apparently, but I don't find it very difficult to do. Alfred (the self proclaimed "hero") was being quite obnoxious when we were picking what sport we were going to play next. He had insisted that we play football ("AMERICAN football!") and the shorter Englishman, Arthur, had smacked him on the back of the head. They try to keep it a secret, but everyone is well aware that they are dating.

Biology was next and we disected a frog. It was disgusting. My partner for this was Ludwig, a tall stern German and Gilbert's brother. He and I were on good terms mainly because we didn't give each other headaches. He had agreed to disecting the frog so that I didn't throw up. The entire class was also entertained due to Feliciano's antics. It was a rather pleasant block.

Lunch came and I was pestered by Gilbert. Not that I minded, but I was sure to make sure that he didn't know that. He came over, taking the lunch I had brought and took my pastry I had made. I protested, but he had such a delighted face as he bit into it.

"This cake is AWESOME!" he said. I told him I had made it myself, and he became wide-eyed. "I'm SO going to your house now just for more pastries!"

And that's how it was decided that Gilbert was coming to my house on Saturday. I am very nervous about this. And all Elizaveta had done was smile at me knowingly as my face went from red to "is he dying of a fever?" colored.

Fifth block came and passed with almost no trouble except from Francis who was bothering Veta-chan. This time I am quite sure she broke his nose with that frying pan.

Sixth block was very tense for me. I felt that strange staring again, and it is making it hard to focus in class. The teacher had to embarrassingly re-ask me the same question three times before I actually answered it. The entire class laughed at me. I really wanted to shrink away and die in a hole or grow mushrooms in the dark corner of the classroom. But I was not allowed to do that, nor would it make a very good impression.

And that was my long and embarrassing day. I really do wish it never happens again.

The idiot owner of you,

Roderich Edelstein


	3. Paranoia of Day Three

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Yaayyy! Yet another chapter! Ok, so thanks to (there's a lot people, so be prepared): Kakarotto, as always; Veta-chan, for supporting this fic; my mom, for my computer; RebeccaSaysYay, InnocentArcticFoz, CosmicKitten89, SonarTheHedgehog, MusicProdigy, and 9KillerQueen9, you made me feel all happeh :D; and Anylinde, you totally read my mind! Seriously, you did! I thank all of y'all again! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

I love you guys so much!

-Nappa

Warnings: OOC-ness, yaoi (if you don't like it, then why are you here at chapter 3?), mentions of other pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it would be: Chapter One: YAOI, Chapter Two: YAOI, Chapter Three: Oh look, More YAOI, and Chapter Four: FLUFFY YAOI.

-This is a line people!-This is a line people!-This is a line people!-

Dear Stupid Little Book,

I have cleaned my room about five hundred times in preparation for when Gilbert comes over.

And it's only Wednesday.

I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What if he thinks my house is boring? What if he thinks I'm lame and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if it turns out that he only liked my baking THAT time and he doesn't like it when I bake again? What if- No, wait, I need to stop myself. I am supposed to keep myself under control, as I come from an aristocratic family. I am supposed to be prim and proper, not... Whatever I am now. Then again though, I'm not exactly supposed to be gay, either.

Yes. My parents don't know about that.

They expect me to find a wife, have three kids, have a nice job, etc. But, I don't want that. I want a nice husband, to be a famous pianist, maybe adopt. I plan on applying to the top music schools in the nation. Enough rambling on that, though.

My day. What can I say about it? I AM SUCH A DUMBASS (excuse my language).

First block came, and I was at the piano of course. Gilbert appears to have taken to annoying me everyday during this period now, as he decided to take his STUPID, FREAKING TRUMPET and BLAST right into my EAR. I thought I was going to go deaf! When I jumped back, he just smiled at me (verdammt, it was so sexy).

"Pay attention to me," he said. I stared at him, tryin to calm my rapidly beating heart (from fright, not because he wanted my attention so badly... Ok, maybe it was from both).

"Why on Earth did you decide to aquire my attention by nearly making me deaf?" I had responded. Why couldn't I just be nice to him for ONCE?

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he shrugged. "Besides, you're cute when you're scared."

My face became very hot indeed. I mumbled something completely incomprehensible, even to myself, and he just smiled evilly.

"Heh, so cute you just may have to be on guard all day!" And immediately, my paranoia began.

Second block came and brought with it Francis and Antonio. I have no idea how they found out so quickly, but they went on and on and ON AND ON about how I was supposedly cute when scared. Coming from Francis it was just extremely creepy. I had to be comforted by the fact that Elizaveta did break his nose with her frying pan. I was jumpy all block thanks to them. They kept making loud sudden noises and honestly, it only added to the now growing paranoia.

At break, I told Veta to help me keep watch for them. I am very happy she agreed. I felt so much safer already. Kiku and Feliks had joined us not much later, and I listened as Feliks raved about how adorable he thought Toris was. Elizaveta and Kiku just looked at each other and smiled that smile that says, "We just found a new doujinshi pairing."

PE came and as it turns out, we are playing American football. I am horrible at this game. My skills didn't become any better as Gilbert was ditching his Math class and watching us. This automatically made me fall face first, into the mud... Twice. I kept trying to watch out for any possible things to scare me all block and that made me very on edge. I also ran into Arthur once, and he wasn't very happy about it. After he yelled at me, and I apologized, I felt very stupid and embarrassed. I was extremely happy when that block ended.

In biology, Ludwig and I talked pleasantly as the rest of the class finished up their disections. While listening to him, I noticed just how much he talks about Feliciano. It's rather funny since Feliciano always talks about him. I think Ludwig should ask Feliciano to the homecoming dance. They would be quite nice together (dear lord, I sound like Elizaveta).

Lunch came and I was on edge again. Gilbert came and sat at our table (again) and took my pastry (again). I hope he doesn't make a habit of this. I would like to be able to eat my own pastries, too. Although, I really really really don't mind him sitting at our table. Not one bit. He kept evilly smiling and it was so terrifyingly attractive.

In history, I felt so happy to see Veta break Francis's nose just a little more. He seriously creeped me out in second block. It was also amusing to see that class doesn't even stop anymore when the sound of "*frying pan hits a face*", "OOOWW!" happens. I laughed quite a bit when Elizaveta got mad that Francis's face made a dent in her pan.

English came. My paranoia SKY-ROCKETED. Elizaveta has suggested buying a mirror so that I can try to find who's staring at me. I think that I may really have to do that at this point. Other wise, it is going to drive me insane.

Gilbert kept making odd noises behind me. I think he was trying to scare me, but none of this worked. The only time I did jump is when he ran his hand up my back, but I only jumped because his hand was so warm... I actually relaxed to the touch a little, then I jumped, realizing what I was doing. I heard Gilbert start laughing behind me.

"Gilbert, please be quiet," the teacher then said. I felt a little bad... I'm not sure why.

When the bell rang and I went to my locker, I saw a note in it that I have taped below.

_Hey, Specs!_

_I loved seeing you all paranoid! So AWESOME!_

_I should totally do that to you much more often._

_-GiLbErT tHe AwEsOmE!_

He is so infuriating!

Your stupid writer,

Roderich Edelstein


	4. Day Four of AWESOME!

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Sorry this is so late! I just had to study for finals (which juts finished) and tons of stuff happened and... RAWR! Ok, thanks to my usuals: Kakarotto, for being mah partner in fanfic-ness; Veta-chan, for reading and liking this (Rhino guinea pig! XD); Anylinde, for your wonderful comments; All Reviewers, you guys inspire me!; and anyone reading this! Please, read and review!

You guys are teh best~!

-Nappa

Disclaimer: Are Prussia and Austria going at it like bunnies? No? Then, do you really think I own Hetalia?

~This is the friggin' best line you have ever seen, isn't it?~

Dear Stupid Little Book,

I am shaking with excitement and nervous-ness over Saturday. Why must it be only Thursday, verdammt? My dreams lately have been becoming much more... Explicit. And involving a certain Prussian. In compromising positions. I will reveal nothing more!

...Fine. Yes, I was uke.

_Awwww! *squee* My little Roddykins! You're the uke!_

E-elizaveta! Don't! Just because I am writing this is fifth block doesn't mean you have to write in it as well! I knew I should have written in it at home...

Well, I guess I should begin to describe my day thus far.

First order of business: Elizaveta bought me a compact mirror so that I can see behind me to see who is staring at me. I am so happy and so greatful, I really can't wait to see who it is.

Now, first block music was interesting (as always). Gilbert (the sexy, awesome, insanely annoying, GORGEOUS man) decided that today he was... Oh meine gott...

HE WAS NICE TO ME.

Not just like "Oh, hey, nice jacket," kind of nice, but NICE NICE. He held the door open for me, he pulled my piano bench out for me to sit in (he even pushed it back in so that I "wouldn't have to mess up my silky white gloves"), and when I got cold, he gave me his JACKET. YES, IT SMELLED LIKE AWESOME-NESS PUT INTO A COLOGNE. It was also so warm and cozy and soft... I wonder if that is what his arms feel like. I didn't think about it, but I wore his jacket to second block.

BIG mistake.

I forgot that I was in the same class as Francis and Antonio. And the comments they made... My face was bright red within five minutes.

"Ohohohohoho! Isn't that Gilbert's jacket?"

"Mi amigo! You look so nice and perfect in it!"

I really hope that the people around us were not paying attention. My entire second block went like this... They were distracting me so much that I didn't take any notes! If I fail that part of my math test next week, I am very much going to have to ask Elizaveta to get revenge on them for me. I hope her frying pan is in tip top condition.

_Oh, it is, don't worry! ;D Roderich, your so cuuuuuute!_

Veta... Thank you, but again... You're writing in my notebook... I guess I should just get used to it, shouldn't I?

_Yes, you should. Especially since today after school, you are telling me who was staring at you! Plus, Gizmo will be so happy to see you! He might even do his rhino thing again!_

To not confuse you, notebook (oh gott, now I'm talking to you like you're a human), Gizmo is Veta's guinea pig. Now, to continue with my day.

At nutrition (after I ever-so-smoothly ran from second block... AGAIN), I attempted to give Gilbert his jacket back. He just shrugged, though and told me to "hang on to it", and that was it. I'm actually still wearing it now.

We played American football again in PE. Gilbert had decided to skip math again, so here I was, messing up again. This time, SOMEONE decided it would be best to toss me the football, but they missed, so I was hit in the face. Very hard. I might have a black eye later this week! But, Gilbert suddenly got up and ran up to the gate when I got hit in the eye. Since I was on the other side of the feild, he didn't get to see me be an idiot, thank gott. It was like I was drunk as I got up. I was a little dizzy, but I made sure that I still played and didn't look too foolish in front of Gilbert.

In biology, we studied the structure of cells. I just kept getting this odd look from Ludwig... At first I wondered if mud was on my face from football, until I remembered that I still had his brother's jacket on. Everything just went downhill from there... Until, of course, Feliciano came over and Ludwig just became a big ball of fluff in the small Italians hands. Those two are so cute together... (I sound like Elizaveta.)

Again at lunch I attempted to give Gilbert his jacket back, but I just ended up with it in the end. Then, Veta suggested that we all take photos for memories, which is how I ended up getting a picture of the Prussian on my phone.

I am a very happy Austrian.

Veta got a picture of all of us, Feliks and Toris included, and Gilbert got a picture of him and I. I very much like the picture as Gilbert has his arm around my shoulders and I am wearing his jacket, blushing like a mad man... It personally was very cute. He set it as the background on his phone. He seemed so happy when I asked him to send me the picture, it made me wonder... How could I possibly make him that happy with just one question?

That brings us to now.

I am nervous about next period, since I finally start Operation: Compact Mirror. Which makes me have to say, I need to go to my next class now.

Ok, final block. The teacher is droning on and on and on at us, and I can feel the stare. It's time.

So, the mysterious starer isn't to the right of me... Nor the left... Maybe behind?...

OH MEINE GOTT. OH MEINE GOTT. OH MEINE GOTT!

HE'S STARING AT ME! IT HAS TO BE HIM, HE'S THE ONLY ONE LOOKING AT ME! OH MEINE GOTT!

I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL VETA-CHAN~!

Your every so happy writer,

Roderich Edelstein, who is being stared at by GILBERT!


	5. Day Five of NOOOOOOOOOO!

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Ummm... I'm sorry this is so late! I hope everyone had a good holiday, though! This holdiay season, I started to do a little tumblr-ing. If anyone is interested in reading my lame stuff, my tumblr is: akatsuki-chan . tumblr . com (remove the spaces!) Also, OMGOMGOMG ALA IS IN FIVE DAYS! I can't wait! Ok, so thanks to my usuals: Kakarotto, for supporting my fic writing; Veta-chan, who reads and enjoys this fic and my AmeriBela fics! Also, you're my demanding reader! xP; Anylinde, I'm so happy I kept yah smiling! :3 It means so much to me!; InnocentArcticFox, OHMAHGAWD. I took your squeeginity? I-I'm so honored! Thank you so much!; yami no hikarii, awww, thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed it!; and all you readers! Thank you all soooooooo much! Please read and review!

You guys are TEH BESTEST. x3

-Nappa

Disclaimer: Yes. My name is TOTALLY Hidekaz Himaruya. DEFINITELY.

~This is a new line all about PRUAUS! HECK YEAH!~

Dear Stupid Little Book,

Today is Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday. I am calm, cool, and collected about it. Totally. No, I have not thought and been through four seperate outfits for Saturday. Not at all.

Elizaveta, if you ever read this, stop laughing.

Some outfits just don't look right on me! And then, others just are too formal! It is not like I can help that they are not right. I have to tell them off. That's why they are sitting on my bed, having been ripped out of my closet. They are just awaitting punishment, is all. NO OTHER MEANING.

*ahem* (Oh mein gott, did I really just write that?)

Today was a FINE day at school. JUST GREAT. Nothing new at all. ...I'm a terrible liar.

First block went off without a hitch, just me and my piano. Oh, and a stunningly gorgeous Prussian. He didn't button up half the buttons on his school uniform shirt today. I very nearly started drooling during first block. And I'm supposed to be proper! Perhaps that's why _that_ happened at lunch... But I'll get to that.

During second block, I got teased. Apparently, my face was very flushed from the Gilbert watching (which is even better than whale watching) and they pretty much knew that that is what caused my ferocious blushing.

"Hmm, Gilbert looks like he's showing off a few things, no?"

"Monsieur Edelstein, what did you think of his new attire?"

And so on. I refused to answer any questions, as it would lead to more questions, and then the next thing I would know, I would be pouring my heart out about how much I liked Gilbert to FRANCIS. (I don't mind telling Antonio so much as he's just Gilbert's best friend.)

At nutrition, Kiku, Veta, and Feliks apparently started their new doujinshi project. I walked over to where we sit, and then they told me to go away, their "new project is a secret! But we promise, you'll liiiiiiiiiike it!" Then they just sat there and giggled for a while. I decided it was best that I just leave them to their own affairs and sat with Vash today. Vash isn't so bad as he's just quiet and is very protective of his little sister. We talked a little, but it was awkward due to the fact that we haven't really talked for a while. I was quite happy when Gilbert and Antonio came over and dragged me off to sit with them. It was actually rather pleasant. Although, I have no idea where Francis was (and I really didn't wish to find out)...

Third block came, and it was quite boring. We didn't do anything today, as our teacher was absent. He just sent us to the field to "do something", as he put it. There were a few games going on, but all of them were very violent. I honestly had nothing to do.

In Biology, Ludwig and I talked about why some people (he was obviously talking about the "younger" Vargas brother that he very clearly is interested in) have so much energy. I'm not sure how this became our discussion of conversation for an entire period, but it apparently did. It wasn't even all that interesting of a topic...

Then lunch came.

I hated lunch. I hated the food. I hated _her_. That stupid little dyed-blue haired BIMBO. Gott, her uniform, the way she wore it, it just screamed, "I'm easy!" I saw her drag Gilbert away from our table (away from _me_), and then they disappered from sight. I don't know what happened. They just were gone. FOR ALL OF LUNCH.

I hate her so much right now. I am very jealous.

I couldn't concentrate at all during fifth block. Not even when Elizaveta hit Francis with her frying pan. Not even when Francis yelped out in pain from it. I just couldn't concentrate. Why were they gone all of lunch? Why did she drag him away? WHAT DID THEY DO?

Ok, calm down, Roderich... Calm down...

I felt much better during sixth block when he was staring at me again. I could not believe how big of a calmer it was. I immediately relaxed and I didn't even feel strange that he was staring at me, anymore. I felt so... comfortable. The romantic in me just kind of went haywire that period...

Which mainly concluded my day. Wow, even now, just thinking about it just makes me feel calm. I hope it happens again tomorrow...

Your now calm writer,

Roderich Edelstein


	6. Day Six of BEST DAY EVER!

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Sorry that this is late (again)! Uhhhhh... Well, I don't really have an excuse... Anyways, thanks to: Kakarotto, for being my fic partner; Veta-chan, who reads and enjoys this fic (and is my necessary demanding reader) xD; yami no hikarii, I can just feel the british-ness, but thta's ok! xD I'm so happy that someone from Way far away from me is readung this!; Kami-chanWolf, I'm so happy you loved it!; Skyebyrd, aww, it's ok that you didn't review. I'm just so happy that you enjoy my story, and you said such nice things! And the doujin... Maybe. ;D; and finally, My mom for my computer.

You guys are the best~!

-Nappa

Disclaimer: If I were Himaruya-sensei, I would be dating Andrew Huss right now. And I'm not. So, am I Himaruya-sensei?

~Finally, it's time for things to get InTeReStInG!~

Dear Stupid Little Book,

What can I truly say about today? Saturday today? I have to start from the beginning.

Gilbert came over to my house at noon, already giving me a headache (and a nosebleed, but I stopped that one) in ten minutes. He had this dark blue short sleeve shirt that showed ALL of his muscles and yet left everything to my imagination. Then, he had these jeans that just complemented him so well. I felt my face heat up within five seconds of opening the door. But, him being Gilbert, he ruined it all by saying, "Hey, specs! Nice place, man!"

My name is Roderich. Not specs.

I invited him inside, where I lead him to my room (which was in pristine condition due to about five hundred cleanings within the past three days), and he seemed to quite like my room. He thought it was "cool, and big, too!" We weren't actually in there for very long until he said that he wanted to make some pastries.

We went into the large kitchen, where he immediately sat on one of the marble counters. Gilbert then proceeded to ask me to teach him. I never knew I was going to teach him... But, I wasn't going to turn down the oppurtunity. I began by showing him how much flour was necessary, and as he was pouring in his flour, I was suddenly bombarded with flour all over my head.

"Haha! Got yah, Roddy!" he said. For a moment I was stunned, until possibly the best thing I have ever done happened. I threw some flour back at him.

"Pay more attention, Gilbert!" I said with a smug smirk. He just stared for a moment before the biggest (and handsomest) smile broke across his face. The flour war began.

I got his face and shirt almost completely flour-ed (is that a word? I'm not sure...) while he got most of my clothes covered. We were laughing like a bunch of idiots, and I just had so much fun.

Then the subject of clothes came up. "Uhhh... Roddy? Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

BEST. THING. EVER. I showed him back to my room and gave him a shirt. He suddenly just took his off. It was BEAUTIFUL. I couldn't help but stare as I saw his bare chest, and mein gott was he muscled... My staring was interrupted by him catching me staring.

"Specs? Just can't get enough of the awesome me?" he had said with a smirk. My face turned bright red as I walked away. "Wait! What about you?" And then the worst part of my day happened. I needed to change. All of my clothes (except for boxers of course). And he just settled down on my bed and didn't leave. Why didn't he leave?

Slowly, I grabbed a new shirt and just awkwardly stood there for a moment. "Hey, what's wrong? We're both dudes, so it's all good!" Gilbert said. My face was the brightest it had ever been. I luckily don't have PE with him, so I don't have to change with him, but now I had to, and he was waiting for me to hurry up so we could do something... I decided to just get it over with. I quickly yanked off my shirt and put on the white long sleeved collared button up I was holding and rolled off the sleeves. I hesitated when I needed to change my jeans, but like the shirt, I just hurried up. I couldn't bring myself to look over at Gilbert as this all happened.

"L-let's go and finish making the pastries, then," I suggested then. I heard a snapping sound, then a very oddly said, "yeah, sure, whatever..." It sounded so deep and low, yet still Gilbert's voice all the same... It honestly made me shudder involuntarily.

We returned to our pastry making, and we were adding in some milk and sugar. I helped him mix his without spilling the contents of his bowl everywhere (and got to grab his hand in the process in order to help him "grip the spoon firmly"), and then we get to test our concoction thus far. I dipped my finger in and took a taste. It was delicious, and I couldn't wait to bake it. I looked over, only to be met with red eyes staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Hey, specs, test mine as well? I think I did something wrong," he said motioning to his bowl. I nodded and repeated dipping my finger in and tasting what he had. It was very good actually. I was surprised how well he did for his first time. I told him so, and I got this cute, sheepish smile from him. I really wished he would smile like that more often... It was adorable.

I instructed him as we added the eggs and finally started baking them. When we finished, we headed out to the couch to wait for them to bake, and I suggested that we watch a movie. Of course, Gilbert wanted to watch a horror movie. I personally have seen most horror movies, so they don't really scare me, except for this one. I just couldn't describe why it was so terrifying, but it was.

There was this one part, where the dead girl (why is it always a dead girl, by the way?) came out and killed the dumb blonde girl (why is it stereotypical for the blonde one to be dumb? Buffy the Vampire Slayer proves otherwise). It just happened so suddenly and gruesomely that I jumped, and without thinking about it, hid against Gilbert's side. My face was at his shoulder, my body pressed up to him. That's when it all happened.

Gilbert at first said something about me being scared, but when I started shaking he just suddenly... Kissed me. Full on kissed me. I was shocked at first, but of course I responded after a moment. It was so sweet, so gentle, so perfect. I was just so lost in the momnt, that I just suddenly forgot about the scary horror movie playing, forgot about the pastries in the oven, forgot EVERYTHING. Everything but him, of course. We pulled apart after a moment, and he just smiled down at me.

"Roderich," he said, using my full name (which did NOT make me shudder... maybe), "will you go out with me?"

I was so shocked and happy. I just kind of dumbly nodded, and he pulled me up into his arms, and I thought it was a dream, and and... It was just perfect. We kissed again, still there on the couch (which reminds me to thank all the yaoi gods that my parents did not come home while Gilbert was here), and the movie became completely forgotten. I am a little embarrassed to admit that we ended up making out on the couch, for quite a while, until the oven beeped telling usthat the pastries were done. I really need to kill that oven. And yet not, since it's the reason Gilbert came over... It will live for now, then.

We went and got our pastries, and they came out quite well. They were sweet, while not overly sweet, and Gilbert did a really good job on his. We ate all the pastries, just talking, and he was still himself, just for some reason a tad nicer. I found out that even though he was the older brother, he was usually just ignored, and that most people don't really talk to him. How could they not, though? He's gorgeous, rather funny, and MEIN. I am never going to get over how much I love saying that. (Take that blue-haired BITCH!)

I was deeply saddened when he had to leave, but it made me look forward to school even more. I can't wait to call him my boyfriend in front of everyone!

Your happy writer,

Roderich Edelstein


	7. Day 7 GiLbErT's AWESOME Entry!

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Ugggghhhhhh, sorry this is so late! I honestly don't have any good excuse... Umm, thanks to: Veta-chan, who likes this fic, yay!; Kakarotto, fic writing all the time XD; everyone who reviewed!, OMG, you guys make me feel so special! This chapter is from Prussia's POV, by the way! Tell me how you guys feel abut it, and whether it should hapen in the future, kay? Now, let's get this show on the road!

-Nappa

Warning: Sexual references (sorta), and a lot of cussing

Disclaimer: Really guys? Do I reaaaaally seem like I'm the one who wrote Hetalia?

~Epic line of- HOLY CRAP SOMETHING SHINY!~

_Dear Diary (kesesesesese!),_

_Roddy left you in my AWESOME car this morning, and I have to say, BEST MISTAKE EVAR._

_So, Specs got driven to school this morning by the AWESOME gentleman that is me, and you fell out of his bag. I was about to tell him, but then I thought, "Hey, you know what? I'M GILBERT, FUCKING AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. I NEED TO ADD MY OWN ENTRY." And here we are!_

_Hmmmmm, let's seeeeeeeee... How would Roddy write...?_

_'Hey there piece o' crap book, I'm Roderich, a prick but also totally jumpable Austrian, and my day started out with the totally AWESOME, SUPER NICE Gilbert driving me to school. I didn't thank him AT ALL, but I did give him a peck on the cheek, so it's TOTALLY ok, even though a kiss is WAY better for a thank you then just a freaking peck on the cheek. The SEXY ASS Prussian walked me to my NON-AWESOME locker, and he was so nice and held all my shit for me. Damn, I just want him to jump me so baaaadlyyyyy._

_First thing's first, I totally went over to that sexy Prussian's friends and we told them the BEST NEWS EVAR, the looks on their faces was priceless! They started congratulating my sexy ass Prussian, and I was just all girly and shit and being shy as fuck. Damn did I- oh shit I mean my AWESOME Gilbert want to just have his way with me right there._

_Then we went off to find that frying pan bitch of a best friend I have to tell her and her doujinshi group. I felt like a fucking MOVIE STAR what with all those damn cameras that started flashing (which was followed by squeels and nosebleeds as nicest person ever Gilbert kissed me all hot and sexily). I immediately had to ruin the fun as I realized that oh damn, I was about to be late for class, but I really wanted to make out with my BOYFRIEND (hell yeah, bitches). But, noooooo, class is too important. Damn my fucking beautiful ass self._

_First block SUCKED, as the AWESOME Gilbert couldn't be there, because our bitch of a teacher forced him and the trumpets to practice outside. I cried myself stupid, but it's ok, he came back and he told me how much he fucking loved me and that I was too good for crying over a minor seperation because we'll always be together no matter what. -Oh shit, too sappy, what the fuck, and a run on sentence! ...He's really starting to get to me.-_

_Next I went to second block where I was sure to be grilled by the BEST BAD FRIENDS anyone can ever ask for, Antonio and Francis. Antonio then started going off about that fucking Vargas and Francis's questions got all fucking pervy and shit. When the bell rang, I couldn't get to my dear sweet Gilbert fast enough! ...So I walked over to where I knew he would be fucking waiting. Took my sweet time getting over to him, but that's ok, because I repaid him for his waiting by being the CUTEST THING EVAR. Seriously, mein gott, how do I do it?_

_Nutrition went by with more cameras and more squeels/nosebleeds. Apparently, we were frying pan bitch's "OTP". What the fuck is that anyway? It didn't matter if I didn't know what it meant, though, because I still blushed and stammered out a reply of, "A-ah... Really...?" And GOD DAMN did Gilbert just like nearly jump me right then and there._

_My next class of PE came, and we were running. While I was running, my face was all flushed and red, and fucking mein gott, I looked like I needed to just be kidnapped to frying pan bitch's yaoi closet and never let out again with a certain AWESOME Prussian. Seriously, where the fuck is that closet?_

_Biology -That's what he has next, right?- came, and I was there with Bruder- I mean, Ludwig, -Oh yeah, he does have it, West said so- and we talked about how AWESOME Gilbert and I's relationship is, because it's fucking BEAUTIFUL, thank you very much. The bell rang, and FINALLY I ran over to my Prussian, and we had such a fucking AWESOME luch. So blue-haired bitch was sitting near us though -Hey, I recognized her, didn't she say she was "in love with" me?- and she was SOBBING. Completely soured the whole atmosphere and mood!'_

_Oh, shit! Roddy found this!_

Mein gott! Gilbert! How did you get this journal?

_Err... You left it in my AWESOME car...?_

Oh, uh... Please tell me you didn't read it! .

_Nooooooooooooo... ;D_

SHIT!

_Don't worry, you're fucking ADORABLE all drooling over meeeeee, kesesesese!_

I am NOT CUTE! .

_Whoa, such a strong reaction, I see~! ;D_

NO! No it is not!

Oh god, I can't believe Gilbert got a hold of this, READ it, and wrote an entry in it- wait. He wrote an entry? Oh lord, KILL ME NOW...

I need to die of embarassment NOW,

Roderich Edelstein_, but mainly GiLbErT the AWESOME_


	8. Day Eight that is Just Weird!

Stupid Little Book

A/N: Omigosh, I am so sorry! This totally took way too long to write... TT^TT I'm sorry! Also, I'm sorry it's so short! Um, so let me stop talking and thank my people: Veta-chan, my avid reader 3; Kakarotto, my helper who encourages me to write; and all of you, who read and support this! Thank you all so much! I love you all.

-Nappa

Disclaimer: Hmmm... PruAus still not in every episode of Hetalia? Do I own Hetalia, then?

~Whoot, Chapter Eight! Isn't everyone so proud?~

Dear Stupid Little Book,

Craziness has ensued. I do believe that 2012 may be happening. And I have a few ways to prove how.

In music, Gilbert came over and asked me to teach him how to play the piano. Yes, I know, he ASKED me, not demanded. But it gets weirder. He was so nice, and he kept calling me "sweety", "honey", and, weirdest of all, "cupcake". YES. This is the same Gilbert who was using his trumpet to blast into my ear to get my attention. I am quite terrified now, as I believe that the end of the world is coming. Not only that though, but he paid attention to what I was teaching him. It was so weird.

Second period brought Antonio and I talking. It turns out, he and I are becoming good friends. His stories of Lovino are rather funny and cute. Today, he told me the story of them celebrating their one-year, and apparently, Antonio gave Lovino a "manly" necklace with a ruby and emerald tomato on it. At first, he says Lovino yelled at him, told him "why did you get me something so girly", but then Lovino just suddenly kissed him. I think that I must be stupid or something, but I don't quite get that. Antonio just said that Lovino was his little Lovi, and that he has a different way of showing love. I'm really just going to have to take his word for it. Those two are so confusing.

At nutrition, I was given a doujinshi by Veta and her group. And, guess what? It was me. And Gilbert. With no clothes... Doing things... Shit, no nosebleed! I am always impressed with their boundless imagination (I didn't know HALF of the positions in that thing!). I just hope that Gilbert does have that nice... Nevermind.

PE. What can I say. Well, Veta is now in my class, which is a plus! She switched in not today, and she is quite good at football. I had to hold back a laugh as she sacked the quarterback of the other team (Alfred). He had a bruise on his back! She also caught most of our touchdown passes and intercepted the ball many times. That made PE funny.

It was still nerve wracking.

I have the BHB (blue-haired bitch) in my class now. But, SHOCKING NEWS! She's actually a HE! I saw BHB changing in the guys locker room! But who is he? I don't recognize him... He kinda looks like someone else though... And then, to make things even worse, GILBERT's in my class. He has to see me change! I was so embarassed, I nearly died on the spot! I got to see him change, though, and let me just say, Elizaveta and them were not far off about his abs.

Next block came, and it just seemed to breeze on by. Who the hell is BHB? I thought I knew just about everyone. How could I not know my archrival? Why would BHB dress as a girl? Were they just trying to my Prussian's attention? Do I need to do something about them? What the hell do I do? When the bell rang, I figured that maybe I could ask Veta for some help regarding my situation.

Of course, though, she and her doujin group had some stalking to do. I think their target this time was Ivan Braginski and Kiku's own brother. Yao is his name...? I think so. I honestly don't know how on earth they have never been caught stalking people... Then again, though, Veta is a freaking ninja (seriously, she is), and Kiku is the quietest person (almost) ever. I ate lunch with Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, and Francis, and Gilbert was suddenly nice again. He kept offering to carry my things, offered me his jacket (which of course I accepted), and he gave me his seat. Francis made a crack at him, calling him "whipped", while Antonio just smiled and held Lovino to him while the Italian just cussed away. I think Lovino has the best imagination for cussing. Honestly, who else could have thought of "fucking monkey-eyed bitch with a pinecone shoved three-quarters of the way up her ass"? No one else. Honestly, he has talent.

My next block brought rest to my poor eyes. Until my teacher slammed a book on my desk. I couldn't believe I fell asleep! How? I got the proper amount of sleep last night! I think Gilbert is affecting me... He really is... I NEVER fall asleep in class! EVER! And yet, here I was, ASLEEP. Maybe I should go to bed earlier tonight...

This brings me to now, looking back at my weird day. Why is Gilbert being so nice? He's done that once before, but I don't have an explanation for that one either... Also, who the hell is BHB? Why did he dress up as a she? Why do they want Gilb- actually, I can definitely see why. I just hope that BHB doesn't succeed... Although, I trust Gilbert to not fall for his odd charms. For now, I just need to investigate!

Your writer with a weird day,

Roderich Edelstein


End file.
